


Wake Up Call

by teenagewinchester



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, But Because He Cares, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sick Fic, levi's a little shit, stomach flu, tiny bit of h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewinchester/pseuds/teenagewinchester
Summary: Tony was pretty used to being awake at three in the morning. It was waking up from a pretty comfortable sleep to a very agitated Cloak of Levitation was not at all what he was accustomed to.
Relationships: Cloak of Levitation - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for Bad Things Happen Bingo! Also my first Marvel fic - killing two birds with one stone! Enjoy!

Being awake at three in the morning was a pattern that Tony was long used to. However, waking up from a really pretty comfortable sleep for once at three in the morning because of the Cloak of Levitation smacking him across the face with one of its corners was not something he was used to.

Tony huffed as he rolled away and onto his back, fingers brushing the headboard as he stretched his arms above his head. The bedroom he and Stephen shared in the Sanctum was dark save for the soft glow of the backlit clock hanging on the wall, the only way that he knew it was three am and entirely too early for this kind of bullshit. The dim light also illuminated the outline of the Cloak, swaying in a nonexistent wind next to the bed and a corner reaching out towards his face.

Tony swatted the fabric away before he could be smacked again, some part of his brain wondering when his life got so weird that he woke up at an ungodly hour to argue with a sentient piece of fabric. “Uh uh, none of that,” he said, dragging his other hand blearily over his eyes. He rolled onto his other side facing away from the Cloak, intent on going back to sleep and hoping the relic would get the hint and leave.

Evidently that was too much to hope for, since the Cloak immediately just started shaking him by the shoulder instead of swatting his face. Tony made an irritated noise in the back of his throat. “Levi I swear to God I’m going to donate you to a thrift shop if you don’t knock it off,” he groaned, reaching out blindly to shake Stephen awake and let him deal with his relic. When his hand met empty sheets, though, he paused.

His first thought was that Stephen may have had a nightmare and gotten up, but he quickly dismissed that. The two of them were notoriously light sleepers, and while Stephen didn’t move around as much or make as much noise as Tony did during his nightmares, it was certainly usually enough to wake Tony. It was possible the sorcerer hadn’t been able to fall asleep in the first place and had gotten up to take a walk or go to the study, but even that was unlikely. Stephen knew how much it freaked Tony out when he woke up without him there, especially if he was waking up from a nightmare, so usually he woke Tony up just long enough to tell him he was leaving before letting him go back to sleep. He was a bit surprised he hadn’t woken up whenever Stephen left the bed in the first place – the sheets on his side of the bed were still warm, so he couldn’t have been gone for too long.

“Stephen?” He called into the dark room, listening for any sign of his partner nearby. All he heard was the sound of his own breathing and the gentle rustle of the Cloak, still swaying nearby with an air of agitation. Tony sighed and sat up, turning to face the Cloak. “Alright you win, I’m assuming you know where he’s gotten off to? Care to share with the class?”

Immediately one corner wound around Tony’s wrist and tugged with surprising strength for a piece of outerwear, nearly pulling Tony out of the bed. “Jesus alright, I’m up,” Tony grumbled, yawning and reaching for a shirt to pull on over his head while the Cloak hovered nearby impatiently. He swore if the thing had legs it would have been tapping its foot He fought the urge to roll his eyes, but didn’t comment – for all the sarcasm and snark that marked his relationship with the relic he genuinely did like and (most of the time) get along with the Cloak, and its intense loyalty to Stephen had certainly won it Tony’s trust almost from the start of his and Stephen’s relationship. Plus, as mischievous as it could be, much to his partner’s amusement, he knew that the Cloak wouldn’t have woken him up out of a dead sleep unless the reason was important, and Tony couldn’t say he was willing to take any chances when it came to Stephen.

On a whim Tony grabbed his phone off the nightstand, stretching one more time before standing from the bed. “Take me to your leader,” he said to the Cloak, sliding his phone into the waistband of his pants.

The Cloak didn’t need to be able to talk for Tony to get the message of _took you long enough_ radiating off of it as it attached itself to his shoulders, directing him out of the bedroom and out into the hallway. The corridor was dark, curtains drawn and blocking out any moonlight or streetlights that would have come through the window. Only a sliver of light peeked out from underneath one of the closed doors, the one directly next to their bedroom door leading into the bathroom.

Tony had been begging Stephen almost since he had moved into the Sanctum to let him knock down the wall between their room and that bathroom so he could make it an en suite bathroom. Stephen always refused, citing the pathways of natural mystic energy that ran throughout the Sanctum and shouldn’t be tampered with as the reason ( _natural energies be damned, Stephen, my natural energies are telling me I need to pee right now_ ), so the bathroom has remained separate from the bedroom and Tony had pouted until Stephen had distracted him with the many wonderful uses that the bedroom wall did have.

Now Tony was really wishing that he had knocked down the wall anyway and begged forgiveness later. He scrubbed his hands over his face, sighing – the Cloak had really come and woken him up and made him leave their warm, criminally comfortable bed because Stephen had to answer the call of nature. He shot the Cloak an unimpressed look. “You cannot be serious.”

The Cloak popped off his shoulders and cocked its collar at him, as if to say _of course I am, you iron idiot_. Tony sighed and closed his eyes, counting to ten in his head. _Do not yell at the cape in the hallway_.

“Levi it’s a late night bathroom break, it’s a normal, human thing. He’s peeing, not dying, happens to the best of us,” Tony said, yawning again and turning to go back into their room when Levi was suddenly back on his shoulder, pulling him backwards toward the door. Tony stumbled, now glaring at the Cloak. “What do you want from me?”

The Cloak nodded its collar toward the door. “I am not walking in on my boyfriend while he’s taking a shit, that’s weird as hell. Don’t they teach you anything about boundaries at Hogwarts?” Tony answered. Had the Cloak had arms he was sure it would have crossed them over its chest, and he went to say something else before he caught the sound of movement in the bathroom, followed by the unmistakable sounds of vomit.

Tony stopped, wincing sympathetically and glancing at the Cloak. Despite the current situation it seemed to swell up a bit with self-satisfaction, and this time Tony didn’t fight the urge to roll his eyes. “Yeah yeah yeah, gloat all you want,” he said, waving a hand down the hallway, deeper into the Sanctum. “Do me a favor and grab that fleece blanket he likes so much off the couch in his study? I can handle him.”

The Cloak bobbed its collar once before zipping off further into the Sanctum – Tony watched it disappear around the corner before approaching the door quietly. He rapped his knuckles gently against the wood. “Steph? Can I come in babe?”

He got another gagging sound in response. Tony flinched, clearing his throat. “I’m going to take that as a yes, if your dick’s out I’m sorry,” he said, hesitating for just a second before letting himself into the bathroom.

Honestly Tony counted it as a bonus that, when he got into the bathroom, Stephen had at least managed to make it to the toilet before the vomit had started. His partner was kneeling on the floor, still dressed in the sweatpants and loose shirt he’d fallen asleep in, though it was now hanging off one shoulder. His shoulders were shaking a little, one arm across the toilet seat and his forehead resting on his forearm while the other was curled around his stomach. Tony made a soft sympathetic noise, leaving the door open a crack for whenever Levi returned.

“Oh sweetie,” he murmured, setting his phone on the counter and settling on the floor, leaning back against the cabinets where he was within arm’s reach of Stephen. He reached out and gently brushed his sorcerer’s sweaty hair back. Stephen tilted his head into the hand, and Tony could feel heat radiating off his skin, adding a fever to his mental list of symptoms.

“FRIDAY?” He called to his phone, the soft ping in response confirming that she was listening. “Be a dear and cancel all my appointments today and tomorrow, and let Wong know Stephen’s out of commission.” Stephen moaned quietly and Tony hushed him, running a hand soothingly over Stephen’s bicep. “Also do me a favor and text Peter once it’s a decent hour and tell him not to come by the Sanctum after school if he wants to keep his lunch.”

“Sure thing Boss.”

“Good girl.”

Stephen tilted his head on his arm, cracking an eye open to look at him. “Tony-” he started, only to jolt forward and throw up again, fingers on his free hand twisting in his shirt. Tony winced, hand sliding up to start rubbing slow, gentle circles between Stephen’s shoulder blades

“Maybe wait to tell me you’re fine until you can do it without stopping to throw up, sweetheart,” he said, a hint of sympathetic teasing in his voice in spite of the situation. Aside from that he kept quiet, offering wordless hushes and comfort while Stephen emptied what little was left in his stomach at this point into the toilet. He glanced up when a flash of red and blue caught his eye – Levi had returned, its back half wound around a folded up blue blanket. Tony took the blanket with a nod. “Thanks, I’ve got him now, you can go do… whatever you do, find a lint roller or something,” he said, though he didn’t really expect the Cloak to leave, not with Stephen in the midst of puking his guts out. To his surprise, though, Levi just bobbed its collar and left just as silently as it came, leaving the door open behind it. Score one for winning the trust of a wizard’s magic cape.

“I gotcha baby,” he said, turning his attention back to Stephen and draping the blanket across his shoulders, pulling up the shirt to cover the bare shoulder while he was at it. He rubbed Stephen’s back through the fleece, slow circles between his shoulder blades.

Stephen spit into the toilet bowl, pressing his forehead against the arm resting across the toilet seat. “Stomach flu, came on an hour ago,” he said, his voice hoarse, closing his eyes. “Did I wake you?”

“Nah, the Red Hellion smacked me until I got my ass out of bed and led me in here,” Tony answered, pressing a kiss to the nape of Stephen’s neck. “Think you feel well enough to move? We can put a trash can next to the bed, be a lot more comfortable than the tile.” Stephen hesitated, and Tony slid an arm around his shoulders. “Lots more pillows and blankets, plus I can look after you,” he wheedled.

Stephen paused a moment longer before tentatively nodding, swallowing thickly while he reached up to flush the toilet. Tony helped his boyfriend to his feet and gathered a trash can and a few other essentials from the bathroom, giving Stephen time to collect himself a little before they made their way back into the hallway, heading for their room. Tony guided Stephen to the bed in the dark, flicking on one lamp so they had enough light to see by. “There we go, see, much better,” he said, setting the trash can beside the bed and the washcloth he’d grabbed on the bedside table while Stephen slid into bed. Tony pushed back Stephen’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead, ignoring the mumbled protest to be careful, not to get sick. “Next time just wake me babe, you don’t have to deal with this stuff alone anymore.”

At that Stephen peeled open his eyes and smiled a little at Tony, shifting to indicate he wanted Tony to get into bed behind him. Tony grinned and circled around to slide into bed as well, pulling close to Stephen. Stephen’s hand found one of Tony’s under the bedspread, squeezing gently while he closed his eyes again. The room was silent for a long few minutes, long enough that either of them could have fallen asleep.

“So now will you let me knock down the wall to the bathroom?”

Stephen turned his face into his pillow and groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are my lifeblood, let me know what you think!


End file.
